


White Queen

by dreamersbrimay



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 70’s, Amber Fuller, Brian May - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, For My Ambi ❤️, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Im sorry this is so bad lol, Love, Queen - Freeform, Roger Taylor - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersbrimay/pseuds/dreamersbrimay
Summary: Brian is a hard-working, shy student at Imperial College. One day, he meets a young woman named Amber Fuller who captures his heart. He falls for her, everything about her. “Needing - unheard.” From her shy smile to her captivating grey eyes, Brian is enraptured. “It’s forevermore that I wait.”“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Brian chuckles as he looks at Amber.“You too. Wait- I mean handsome.” She smiled shyly.“Sure you do.” They smiled and Brian gave her a sweet kiss.“I love you.”“I love you too.”
Relationships: Brian May/Amber Fuller, F/M - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 6





	1. Preface.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for clicking on my story. It’s probably going to be really bad, so bare with me. I’m trying my best here! I hope you enjoy. Some stuff will be historically inaccurate, be it intentional or not, so sorry about that! This story is dedicated to and inspired by my dear friend @fuzzyberry124. i love you so much ambi.

_**PREFACE.**_ Dedicated to @fuzzyberry124. I love you.

_ **January 1, 1971** _

Brian looks around the bustling cafeteria of Imperial College. Dozens of students stumble in, out and around of the large space, chewing on a sandwich or sipping some coffee or tea. Young adults are seated on uncomfortable chairs, their elbows resting on the tables placed in front of them as they talk to their friends.

_Friends_. Brian laughs to himself. He only has a few friends. Tim, Mike, Roger and Freddie.Freddie just recently joined Smile- well, Queen; as the lead singer since Tim left for ‘Humpy Bong.’

Brian stops thinking about his friends, or lack thereof, and continues to scan the cafeteria. He was just about to stop and eat his cold, forgotten sandwich, when a young woman, who looked a bit younger than Brian tapped his shoulder.

Brian jumped. “Mate, what the-“ Brian was about to tell off whoever scared him, but stopped when he saw who did it. “Oh.” Was all that escaped his lips.

A woman with a petite figure, wavy brown hair and charmingly timid grey eyes stood in front of Brian, a shocked expression on her beautiful face.

”Sorry for scaring you,” She chuckles, flashing Brian a shy grin. “Mind if I sit here?” She asks.

”Y-yeah, t-that’s no p-problem,” Brian stutters as he struggles to keep a blush off his face.

”Oh, thank you.” She smiles and sets her handbag on the chair next to Brian. She pulls out the chair across from Brian and sits.


	2. 1.

Brian didn’t say anything as the girl sat down across from him. He just looked at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. He looked at her, admiring her smooth chestnut hair, her big beautiful grey eyes staring back at him, her cute button nose, her plump pink lips, her rosy cheeks adorned with little freckles.

”I’m sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? I can go...” She said, grabbing her bag and standing up from her seat. “N-no!” Brian said, softly grabbing her wrist and pulling her back.

”You aren’t making me uncomfortable.” He said as she sat back down, an eyebrow slightly raised at his quick response. “Then why were you staring at me like I’m some alien?” She chuckled, tucking a loose strand of soft hair behind her ear.

Brian’s jaw dropped in response as he took in her beauty again. “Y-you’re just quite p-pretty, is all,” Brian muttered, a blush creeping onto his face. He looked down at his sandwich, taking a bite.

”Oh...” Amber whispered. “Thank you. I’m Amber Fuller, and you?” She asked, taking a sip of orange juice, her favorite. Brian found it quite cute that she drank juice instead of coffee or tea. “I’m Brian. Brian May.” He smiled at her. She smiled back shyly before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

”So what are you majoring in, Amber?” Brian asked, saying her name. Amber, upon hearing her name, looked up. “A-astrophysics. And I know, it’s weird and all tha-“ She started. “-Wait, what?!” Brian exclaimed excitedly.

”What’s wrong?” Amber asked, a concerned tone to her voice. “I’m majoring in astrophysics too!” He smiled. Amber’s jaw dropped. “Are you serious?” She asked.

”Yes! Oh god, how did I never notice you? I’m sure I would’ve noticed someone as gorge-“ Brian stopped mid sentence as he saw Amber smile and blush. “Sorry.” He muttered.

”What for?” She asked, sipping on her orange juice. “I keep calling you pretty and stuff, I’m sorry if it’s making you uncomfortable. It’s just that I’ve never seen anyone quite as stunning as you.” He whispered the last part, thinking Amber couldn’t hear him. But she could hear him, alright.

Her face broke out into a wide grin, and a maroon blush attacked her cheeks. She bit her lip trying to stifle a giggle as she looked at the young man across from her. He was so handsome. His curly hair, a wild mess that Amber would love to touch, his intensely expressive hazel eyes that made Amber feel like he was looking into her soul, reading every secret she’s ever kept, reading every choice she’s ever made, every word she’s said, every movement she made. Those eyes. His thin pink lips that Amber imagined against her skin, making her feel loved and beautiful. His little dimple that would only appear when he smiled at her. His pointed teeth that would poke out gently when he spoke or smiled. So handsome.

”Amber? Are you ok?” Brian asked. Amber stopped looking at him and looked away, to hide the blush on her face. “Yeah, no, I’m fine. Sorry.” She finally looked back at him, staring into his brilliantly gentle eyes once more before she spoke up. “Brian, class is starting soon... we have to go,” She smiled shyly. “If you’re alright with it, could you maybe sit next to me?” She asked, chewing on her lip. 

“Y-yeah, of course I’ll sit next to you. Come on, let’s clear this up. Then we can go to class, yeah?” Brian said, still nervous but trying to hide it to make her feel better. It was the least he could do, the girl was shaking!

She nodded and quietly picked up her things. She took her tray and threw her trash in the bin after Brian, and picked up her handbag, swinging it around her arm. 

“Um, so I’ll see you in class?” She asked, her beautiful silver eyes staring up at Brian. “Yeah. See you.” He said, walking away from her. 

She shook her head gently. “Brian, wait!” She shouted and as he looked back, she leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. “Sorry.” She whispered.

”Don’t be. It was nice.” Brian muttered, his face a mess of red, maroon, auburn and all the other shades of red.

She smiled at him and blushed.

He nodded at her and flashed her a timid smile before leaving the cafeteria, out of sight for Amber, but _definitely_ not out of mind.


	3. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Amber meet in class and sit next to each other. They quickly become well acquainted with each other, each feeling as if the other completes them in some mysterious way. Brian hesitantly asks a question...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, they give me a huge motivation boost. Huge thanks to Ambi and Vi, I love you guys!

Amber bit her lip as she thought of Brian. She had never felt so attracted, so giddy around another person _ever_. She chuckled to herself as she tightened her grip on her handbag and walked out of the buzzing cafeteria, just as the loud bell rang, signaling that break was over and class was starting.

She quickly sped up the pace at which she was walking and ran into many students. “Sorry!” She shouted to no one in particular as she ran towards the classroom door.

She cleared her throat and fixed her chocolate brown hair, trying to look as good as possible to impress Brian. She touched up her tinted lip balm and quickly stuck it back in her handbag as she opened the door.

The professor nodded at her in acknowledgment and ticked her name as present. Amber smiled at him shortly before looking around the classroom, trying to find a mop of curly hair.

She finally caught sight of Brian and rushed over to him. She tapped his shoulder. “Hey, Brian!” She said, not wanting to seem too excited over seeing him. That didn’t quite work out as her face was red and she had a huge smile on her face.

”Amber! Hi!” Brian exclaimed, his face breaking out into a wide grin. Amber smiled wider as she saw the pure joy on his face. “Hey.” She whispered, smiling down at him.

”So, do I sit here?” She asked, pointing to the empty chair next to Brian. “Uh, yeah.” He nodded. She smiled and sat down, dropping her handbag to the side.

”Now that Mr May and Miss Fuller have finished their greetings, we may start the lesson. Hmm?” The professor glared at them. “Oh, yes. Sorry about that, please start.” Amber muttered, blushing as the heads of our classmates turned to Brian and herself.

Professor Williams nodded and started the lesson. They were continuing their lesson on magnetohydrodynamics. Yes, magnetohydrodynamics. A whole tongue twister.

Amber bit her lip in concentration as she noted down everything Mr Williams was saying. “Now, as you all know, magnetohydrodynamics is the study of the magnetic properties and behaviour of electrically conducting fluids...” Amber noted it down, not looking at the professor or her loose leaf notebook.

Her eyes were on Brian. His tongue was placed gently in between his chapped lips, his dreamy eyes narrowed in concentration as he noted down Mr Williams words in wonderfully messy handwriting. Amber quietly giggled as Brian made a spelling mistake.

Brian looked at her in confusion, then saw that she was looking at his notebook. “You spelt ‘hydrodynamics’ wrong. You mixed up the n and the y,” She whispered, gracefully taking the pen from Brian’s hand. “It’s supposed to be like this.” She pulled the notebook closer to her and wrote down the correct spelling.

As she was correcting his spelling, Brian couldn’t help but stare at her again. God, she was so beautiful. Her sleek brown hair shone from some sunshine ray through a crack in the shutters. Brian wanted more than anything in that moment than to run his hands through her hair and kiss her shiny pink lips. And to tell her how beautiful she truly was.

Brian smiled to himself as she finally finished the correction. “Thanks.” He smiled, looking down at what she had written. Her handwriting was much neater than his, the curves of her letters smooth and unbroken. Everything was rounded out and each letter looked like they belonged. Like a font. 

“Your handwriting is really good. Much better than mine.” He chuckled, looking back up at her. At this point, they had missed a ton of what Mr Williams was saying, but they didn’t mind. They’d already finished this lesson, this is just a recap to get their minds prepared for the upcoming exams.

”Really? Thank you.” Amber smiled, her big silver eyes looking up at his sweet hazel eyes. He nodded and gulped. “Amber, I-“ Brian was cut off by Mr Williams’ glare. 

“Mr May, I know you are one of my top students, but please keep your talking for after class.” Mr Williams said. “Yes, I’m so sorry about that.” Brian smiled timidly.

Brian looked back at Amber. “What were you going to say?” She asked sweetly. “I’ll tell you after class.” Brian replied, back to noting down the professor’s words.

She smiled and looked back at her own notebook, writing as quick as she could. Class had to end soon.

_What does Brian want to ask her?_


	4. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class ends, and Brian finally gets to ask Amber the question.

Class went on as normal, though time seemed to slow down for Amber. She simply could not wait to hear what Brian had wanted to ask her. She looked back at him and smiled.

Brian smiled back and just as Mr Williams was about to give them an assignment, the bell rang. “I would like you to- Oh never mind.” He said, huffing and crossing his arms in frustration. “You may go.” As soon as Mr Williams gave the students permission to go, everyone jumped out of their seats and scrambled to leave as soon as possible.

Amber nearly jumped out of her seat when Brian took her hand. “I’d like to ask you the question now, if that’s alright.” Brian whispered. “Y-yeah, t-that’s alright.” Amber muttered, still in shock over the feeling of Brian’s warm, calloused hands in her own. 

He nodded. “Well, uh...” Brian looked at Mr Williams, who was sitting at his own desk, eating pasta which seemed to have come out of nowhere. “Can I ask you outside?” Brian asked, eyeing Mr Williams again as if to say ‘I don’t want him to hear this.’.

Amber nods, growing quite impatient. “Yeah, let’s go outside.“ She smiled, tightening her grip around his hand. It felt quite good to have his hand in hers.

They got up and walked out of the classroom, saying their goodbyes and thanking Mr Williams. He nodded at them and flashed them a quick thumbs up.

Amber and Brian walked out of the classroom, still hand in hand. This earned a few looks from the other students, but they didn’t care. 

They walked and walked, not speaking to each other until they reached the exiting doors of Imperial College. As soon as they reached the doors, Brian cleared his throat. 

“So... I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come see me and my band play next week?” Brian said, letting go of Amber’s hand and scratching the back of his head.

”Band? You’re a musician?” Amber exclaimed. “Yeah...” Brian whispered, a slight smile on his face. “That’s great! And yes, of course I’ll come!” She smiled.

”Oh thank God,” Brian whispered. “So what time should I be there? Where is it?” She asked. “Well, it’s on the 8th, at The Marquee Club. The show’s starting at 9pm but if you want, you can come earlier than that. I’d love to see you there...” Brian said, looking deep into her eyes.

”I’ll be there, Brian,” She grinned. “What’s your band called? And what do you play? And, oh! I need a ticket. Where can I buy one?” She asked, bombarding Brian with questions. She didn’t mean to, they just came out.

”Oh, um, the band’s called Q-Queen, and I play guitar, and you can get a ticket when you get there. You don’t need to pay, though, I can get you one for free.” Brian replied.

”No, I can buy one myself... Queen? That’s a nice name. And guitar? Sweet!” She gushed. “T-thanks.” Brian smiled timidly before taking her hand in his again.

Amber’s breath caught in her throat as Brian slowly leaned in. _Is this really happening?_ She thought to herself. She was frozen. Brian’s eyes were closed, as he leaned in even closer. Amber regained her composure and closed her eyes too, before puckering her lips. 

She waited for the feel of Brian’s lips on her lips, but it didn’t come. Instead, she felt his lips on her cheek. Good enough. She smiled shyly as he pulled away, a blush on both their faces.

”So... I’ll see you tomorrow...” Brian whispered. “Y-yeah. You will.” She smiled.

”I can’t wait for next week,” Amber smiled at him again. “Me too.” Brian said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hoping the concert dates are historically accurate... I did a ton of research on queenlive.ca and queenincornwall.blogspot.com


	5. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the night before Queen’s concert, and Amber is deciding what to wear and how to act. Will she be flirty, or vague about her feelings towards Brian? And does she even have feelings? Let’s see...

The past week had gone by relatively quickly, as Amber had spent it with Brian. They went to cafes, watched movies and talked on the phone for hours. Time goes by fast when you’re having fun.

Amber was definitely excited to go to the concert, but more-so anxious. Would Brian’s friends like her? Would Brian like her outfit? Well, to get the answer for the second question, she would need to actually pick an outfit.

Amber sighed as she looked into her closet for the umpteenth time that night. She dug into the deep depths of her closet, as if she was trying to find gold in a land with none. She dug and dug, throwing hole-ridden blouses, tight jeans and boring dresses behind her shoulder. 

She looked and looked until she found what she had been looking for. The gold, if you will. It was the jumpsuit that Amber’s best friend Gia had gifted her for her birthday last year. Amber had yet to wear it, as she rarely went out, and so had no reason to wear it.

Now was her chance. She pulled it off its hanger and looked at it. It was a denim jumpsuit, short sleeved and flared out at the bottom. Kind of like a tight shirt and tight bell bottom jeans, but connected.

She put it on, unbuttoning the top 2 buttons as it was too tight. After she unbuttoned the buttons, she looked at herself in the mirror.

Now, Amber was a humble girl, but to say she looked good was an understatement. The woman looked like a model.   
  


She smiled to herself excitedly, taking off the jumpsuit and hanging it on her closet door so she wouldn’t forget. She changed into her nightgown, getting ready for bed.

She brushed her teeth and got into bed. As soon as she fell asleep, the shrill ring of her telephone attacked her ears. “Who the fuck...” She muttered as she reluctantly got out of bed and rushed to her living room to answer the caller.

”Hello?” The caller asked, sounding nervous. “Hello? Who is this?” Amber asked, not realizing who it was in her tired state. “Oh, it’s me, Brian. Sorry, did I wake you?” Brian asked, sounding sorry. “No, no, you didn’t,” She lied. “It’s nice to hear from you, Brian, but it’s...” She trailed off, craning her neck to look at the clock. “3:00 AM.” 

“I know, I’m so sorry about that. It’s just... I was thinking...” He said. “...Go on.” Amber encouraged. “Are you coming to the concert?” Brian continued. “Yeah, I am, Brian. We already established this, what, a week ago?” Amber said.

”Yeah, I know. I was just making sure. It’s why I called. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, Amber.” He said, whispering. “Bri, why would I not want to come?” She asked. “Its just... I had this nigh- never mind. I-it’s stupid.” Brian muttered. 

“No, Brian, nothing you say is stupid.” Amber said sweetly. “What’s wrong?” She asked sincerely. “Well, I had this n-nightmare,” Brian started. Amber nodded her head before realizing he couldn’t see her, so she made a sound of encouragement. “Mm, continue.” She said, now sitting down on the couch. 

“So, in the nightmare, I was this a-astronaut. And I went to space for a year, and I came back and...everyone was either dead or old, Amber.” He whispered. “Everyone. You were d-dead.” He sniffled.

”Are you crying, darling?” She asked, feeling genuinely sad. “N-no.” He said, obviously lying. Amber was about to say something when he interrupted her. “-I lied about why I called you.” He muttered. “So why did you actually call?” She asked.

”Because, in the dream you were dead, and it felt so real, Amber. So real, that I had to call you just to hear your lovely voice and know you were alright,” He sniffled once more. “Oh, Bri…” She muttered, on the verge of tears herself. “I’m fine. Are you okay, sweetie?” She asked, biting her lip so she wouldn’t break out into tears. _He cares so much about me._ She thought to herself.

”Yeah, I-I’m good.” He whispered. “That’s good to hear.” She whispered back. “Why were you up at 3 AM, Bri?” She asked, concerned for the well being of her friend.

”I’m... writing a song.” He muttered. “Ooh! What about?” Amber asked, now excited. “Someone very important to me. Someone who I like very much. Someone who I hope likes me back. Y-you.” He whispered.

”M-me? You l-like me?” Amber asked in disbelief. “Oh, I knew I shouldn’t have told you. It’s okay if you don’t like me back... We can stay as friends, if you’d like.” Brian muttered.

”No, Bri. I-I like you too.” She whispered, smiling. “Really?” Brian sounded extremely happy, she could practically hear the smile in his voice. “Yes, really.” Amber shouted. 

Brian squealed into the phone. Amber chuckled. She was imagining him at that very moment, a huge smile plastered onto his god-like face. How she wished she could be with him... Amber smiled to herself, the sight of Brian stuck in her mind. She closed her eyes to see him. She must’ve closed them for a bit too long, though, as she quickly fell asleep, quietly snoring into the receiver.

”Amber? You there?” Brian asked, receiving no reply. He stayed silent, and heard her snores. He chuckled in realization. “Goodnight, my love.” He whispered before cutting the call.

_Tomorrow was going to be a good day._ Brian thought to himself as he hopped into his bed, sleeping with visions of Amber in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hoping you liked this chapter! I also wanted to know... I’m really getting into Fleetwood Mac at the moment (RIP Peter Green...), and I’m really attracted to Stevie oop- I just wanted to know if I wrote a fanfic, would you guys read it? Please let me know.


	6. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day of the concert! Amber is excited to see her boyfriend- well, she doesn’t know if she can call him that yet. They’ll need to have a talk about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I haven’t updated in so long. I was busy with “Will We Break The Chain?” A Stevie NicksxBrian May fanfic my friend @fuzzyberry124 and I are writing. Anyways, I’m getting back on my game and you can expect more updates really soon!

Amber woke up, rubbing her eyes and slowly opening them. _Where was she?_

She looked around for a while before realizing she was in her living room, on the couch. _I must’ve fell asleep here during the call._ She smiled to herself as she thought of the call with Brian yesterday.

They had confessed to each other. Amber was still in a state of shock. She couldn’t believe such a sweet, kind, handsome, talented, smart man would like her or even want to be with her. What does this mean? Are they dating or...

It was quite a surprise, but nevertheless, it was true and Amber wouldn’t question it. 

She was about to go back to bed when she realized today was the day of the concert. ”Shit!” She exclaimed out loud, quickly scrambling off the couch and running to her room.

She checked to see if the denim jumpsuit she had left hanging on the closet door yesterday was still there. It was. 

She nodded to herself, went to the bathroom and freshened up.

After she finished freshening up, she looked at the clock. It was 4:00pm.

Amber had slept for 13 whole hours. But that was good, it made up for all the sleepless nights she had thinking about Brian, stressing about exams and whatnot.

She giggled to herself knowing that she had slept for that long. 

She went back into the living room to ring up Brian and see what he was doing. And of course, to hear that lovely voice of his.

She dialed up his number and waited for him to answer. She didn’t have to wait long, but the voice on the telephone was not the one she had wanted to hear.

”Hello? Who’s this?” A high pitched voice asked. It was definitely a man’s voice, just a bit high pitched. Amber wondered who it could be.

”Oh, this is Amber Fuller,” She replied in her sweet voice, before asking: “Who is this?” 

“This is Roger Taylor. I am assuming you want to talk to Brian? He hasn’t shut up about you all week,” Roger began. “It’s been ‘Amber this, Amber that’ all bloody week.” He chuckled.

She giggled softly and replied. “Yes, I would love to speak to Brian, if that’s alright.”   
  


“Yeah, let me go get him for ya,” Roger answered, before dropping the phone and calling out for Brian.

”Briiiii! _Amber_ is on the phone for you!” She could hear him call. Then she heard a muffled voice reply.

”Oh!” Brian exclaimed, running up to the phone and shooing Roger away, apparently.

”Amber! I missed you!” He practically shouted into the phone. Amber could hear the smile in his voice.

”I missed you too, Bri,” She smiled, hearing his voice brought an instant rush of dopamine to Amber.

”I can’t wait to see you tonight...” Brian muttered. “Same here. I’m so excited to see you play!” She squealed.

”Thanks. I just want to see you,” He whispered. This brought back the question Amber had been asking herself when she woke up.

_What were they?_


End file.
